Even if rain, i still love you
by ale.23
Summary: cuantos problemas podra pasar por un malentendido? mala en sumarrys T.T


letra _asi significa como un recuerdo no se confundan!_

**No me pertenecen los personajes! aunque quisiera..no me los quieren regalar? :D**

* * *

**Los RRB y las PPG se habian casado los RRB dejaron de hacer travesuras para estar con ellas todo era tranquilo, pero un dia los dos lideres comenzaron a discutir la discucion no era como las otras que despues de un rato se calmaban no ellos llevaban discutiendo casi horas...**

"ESTOY HARTO!" dijo Brick enojado claramente mientras abria la puerta dispuesto a salir con un paraguas en su mano y salir finalmente

"Brick?! espera! Contestame primero!" dijo una pelirroja con un gran moño llamada Blossom mientras al igual que el salio por la puerta o

"YA TE DIJE NO!?" dijo Brick brucamente volteando a ver a Blossom

"NO ME GRITES!" grito Bloosom realmente molesta

"ENTONCES TU NO LO HAGAS!"

"Brick! solamente quiero que me digas la verdad! estan dificil?" dijo Blosossom con los ojos lastimosos

"YA TE LA DIJE! TU ERES LA QUE NO QUIERE ENTENDER!"

"COMO ESPERAS QUE TE CREA SI LA ESTABAS BESANDO ENFRENTE DE MIS OJOS!"

"Yo no quise! fue ella quien me beso!"

"admitelo Brick, ADMITE QUE ME ESTABAS ENGAÑANDO CON ELLA!"

"que no lo hize! por el amor de Dios!NO TE HE ENGAÑADO CON NADIE NI LO PLANEO HACERLO!"

"PORFAVOR! AUN SIGUES DICIENDO ESO?! SOLAMENTE TIENES QUE DECIRLO!DIME QUE ME ENGAÑASTE!"

"NO! NO LO HARE! JAMAS!"

"SI CLARO!"

"lo digo enserio!"

"No mientas mas..porfavor"

"No miento!"

"ERES UN MENTIROSO PORQUE NO LO DICES DE UNA BUENA VEZ?! DI QUE YA NO ME AMAS!"

"..." Brick se quedo callado

"JA! VEZ! YA NI SIQUIERAS PUEDES DECIRLO!YA ME CANSE REALMENTE! SIEMPRE IGUAL! PORQUE NO..!" seguia hablando Bloossom pero por un momento Brick no le hizo caso estaba tan perdido tenia su vista hacia un punto fijo pero no decia nada ni pestañaba derrepente sintio algo lluvia? habia empezado a chispitiar Bloossom seguia distraido reclamandole a Brick.

Brick lentamente abrio el paraguas dispuesto a taparse para no mojarse sin embargo noto que la chica no traia un paraguas extendio su paraguas hasta que cubriera totamente a la chica, lo cual la chica ni siquiera noto bueno eso no realmente le molesto solamente queria que la chica no se enfermara...

_"Brick?" _

_"que quieres Bersek"_

_"como supiste que era yo? si hasta me arregle hasta quedar casi igual que ella si no es que igual.."_

_"Ella es diferente a ti"_

_"en que? somo casi iguales que es lo que nos diferencia? que ella te tiene a ti? eso lo puedo arreglar..."_

_"Nunca la cambiare por ti"_

_"Porque? ella casi no confia en ti cierto?"_

al recordar esto tomo la mano de la chica y le entrego el paraguas para luego empezar a alejarse

"Brick?! adonde vas?!"

"realmente...tan poca fe tienes en mi?"

"No es eso! es solamente que-!"

"Blossom ya porfavor..."

_" eso no me importa..."_

_"que no te duele? que ella no confie ni un poco en ti?"_

_"Claro que duele..Y MUCHO"_

_"entonces? que es lo que te detiene a dejarla?"_

"Brick..." la lluvia se volvia mas fuerte sin embargo eso poco le importaba realmente le dolia..que desconfiara de el siempre, siempre lo hacia estaba tan cansado de eso...

_"si yo fuera tu esposa ya no habria sufrimiento solamente tienes que dejarla...esto todo lo que tienes que hacer para acabar al fin con ese sufrimiento, yo realmente Brick...te amo"_

_"pero yo no, lo siento Bersek pero no..."_

_"PORQUE?! ACASO QUIERES SEGUIR SUFRIENDO?!"_

Claro que ya no queria...sin embargo simplemente no podia no importase cuanto tratara simplente no podia,no podia olvidarla... le era imposible no recordarla

_"No..."_

_"ENTONCES?! YO PODRIA SER MEJOR QUE ELLA! SI FUERAS MI ESPOSO YA NO SUFRIRIAS MAS!"_

_"Mi respuesta seguira siendo no lo siento de verdad Berseck"_

_"PORQUE?! bueno de todas formas pronto se divorciaran y cuando lo hagan, te hare mi esposo!"_

_"eh? que tratas de decir con que pronto nos divorciaremos?"_

_"se paciente Brick pronto lo veras..."_

en ese momento no entendio el significado de aquellas palabras...ojala lo hubiera hecho

_"huh?" dijo Brick aun sin entender_

_"Brick! recibi tu mensaje! donde esta-? estas..." dijo Blossom sorprendida mientras que veia que su marido y Berseck se estaban besando enfrente de sus ojos_

_"oh Blossom, parece que nos descubriste.." dijo Bersek haciendose la inocente _

_"Brick..me estabas engañando con ella? COMO PUDISTE! TE ODIO!" dijo Blossom llorando para luego irse corriendo_

_"BLOSSOM! ESPERA!sueltame Berseck!" dijo Brick trantandose de soltar ya que Berseck lo sujeto_

_"porque? ella dijo que te odiaba porque no te divorcias de una buena vez?"_

_"talvez ella me odie,pero.."_

_"pero que?"_

"Brick, CONTESTAME PORQUE ME ENGASTE?!"

"..." no recibio ninguna respuesta el seguia perdido en sus pensamientos

"Brick...TE ODIO!"

"¿me odias?" dijo Brick cuando finalmente alzo la vista hasta porfin verla a los ojos

"si... te odio tanto!"

"pero, yo..." dijo Brick con la cabez un poco baja y con algunas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir si un RRB casi llorando enfrente de una PPG quien lo habria imaginado?

" tu ¿que?acaso me diras mas mentiras..ya basta porfavor"

"podrias porfavor en una sola ocasion confiar en mi?"

"YA CONFIE EN TI Y MIRA LO QUE PASO!" exclamo relamente frustada Blossom

_"pero yo realmente la amo.."_

_"como puedes? despues de que te dijo que te odiaba ¿ como puedes siguiendo amandola?"_

_"la verdad no se sinembargo ella ya es mi corazon se ha vuelto algo incluso mas importante que mi propia vida...por eso deje el crimen para estar solamente a su lado, con eso solamente soy feliz siempre y cuando ella sonria.."_

_"Brick.."_

_"es realmente doloroso que ella no confie en mi sinembargo yo la seguire amando aunque no quiera...es algo que no puedo evitar" dijo Brick con una sonrisa_

_"pero.."_

_"lo siento Berseck pero de verdad que nunca podre ser tu esposo porque yo ya estoy enamorado de ella...lo siento!" dijo Brick antes de irse a perseguir a Blossom_

"recuerdas lo que te prometi?"

"eh..?"

"no lo recuerdas.. huh"

"que cosa?"

"Blossom cuando deje la vida del crimen te prometi algo..."

"que?"

"si alguna vez no llegaramos a pelear y tu me llegaras a decir "te odio" yo te diria "TE AMO" no importace el numero de veces que me lo dijeras..."

"Brick.." dijo un poco sorprendida para que luego prosiguiera el pelirojo

"siembargo si me dijeras " Ya no te quiero ver NUNCA!" yo te diria "Yo si quiero y para siempre" te lo diria con una sonrisa y me iria lejos de alli con tal de verte feliz haria eso..si con tal de verte feliz haria cualquier cosa sin importar que..te daria incluso mi vida si me la pidieras"

"Brick, lo siento..solamente creo que me ganaron lo celos y pues yo..."

"estabien Blossom..no importa que te seguire amando ademas yo haria lo mismo que tu si un chico se atreviera"

"harias? a mi parece que no solamente eso"

"solamente les doy lo que se merecen"

"solamente con hablar conmigo casi los matas!"

"pero es que no obedecen lo que les digo!"

" dices?"

"solamente tengo una pequeñisima "charla" con ellos..."

"si claro es por eso que casi nadie se atreve hablarme"

"ellos si saben que es lo que les conviene!" dijo Brick orgulloso

"haha Brick!"

"Te amo" dijo Brick mientras veia serio a Blossom

"y yo te odio"

"me odias?" pregunto confudido Brick

"si asi que dime que me amas de nuevo" dijo Blossom con una sonrisa

"eh? eso no es justo!" dijo Brick haciendo un leve puchero

"haha lo prometiste"

"estabien..te amo" dijo Brick resignado mientras que la chica tomo su gorra y la coloco detras de ella

"yo te amo tambien.." dijo Blossom antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios que dejo un poco sorprendido y sonrojado a Brick

"Blossom.."

"si la quieres de regreso alcanzame!" dijo Blossom mientras señalaba la gorra del joven y empezaba a correr

"eh? DEVUELVEMELA!" dijo Brick mientras corria para alcanzarla

"JAMAS!" dijo sonrientemente Blossom mientras corria mas rapido

"Blossom!"

**_te amare incluso aunque llueva.. ya que despues de la lluvia siempre habra un arcoris tan brillante como tu sonrisa que seguramente me hara enamorarme aun mas de ti_**

* * *

seme occurio de una imagen que vi! era de una pareja que estaba peleando despues empieza a chispitiar y el señor la cubre con su sombrilla aunque el se queda empapado con la lluvia roamantico no?!claro siguieron discutiendo pero no es bonito? bueno que les parecio?! digame! reviews? likes? :3


End file.
